Courage and Cunning
by Eternally Romantic
Summary: Does one's house really represent who they are? Some seem to think so. AKA that Hogwarts AU that no one asked for but that I wrote anyway.
1. Chapter 1

_AN at the end. Enjoy._

* * *

The dining hall was abuzz as friends caught up after the summer holiday. Students flitted between the different house tables, though less were drawn to Slytherin than the other three. That fact didn't seem to matter to most of the people seated around her though; they were too absorbed talking amongst themselves to care. Mary was dimly aware of the conversation the people around her were having, something about trips and shopping and relationship gossip. Mabel Lane Fox was holding court with the fifth year girls and they were all attempting to impress her. Mabel was relishing in that fact if the smile on her face was anything to go by.

The war may have ended decades ago, but some families still clung to their pure blood beliefs. Mabel's family was one of them. Technically, Mary's was too, though they additionally held muggle titles which muddied the waters somewhat. It gave people like Mabel a way to scorn Mary, as partaking in the Muggle world, though technically, Mary's family was more pure blood than most, including the Lane Fox family.

Like most pureblood families, the Crawleys had been sorted into Slytherin for centuries and were proud of it. Mary suspected that was going to change this year though.

Sybil was about to be sorted and Mary very much doubted that she'd choose Slytherin if given the choice. That is, if the hat gave her a choice of Slytherin at all.

The headmaster signaled for silence as the first years began to file down the center isle. Most of them were looking around with awe, some with fear, less with confidence. The last was by far the smallest group and of course Sybil fell into that category. She walked with her eyes straight ahead, focused on the sorting hat and Professor Flitwick beside it.

As the first years stood waiting before the hat, Mary met Edith's eye. They both suspected what was about to happen and the reaction it would garner from the rest of their house. Two Crawley sisters in Slytherin and it was expected the third would follow suit. Mary had already prepared herself for Mabel's comments once it was made clear it wouldn't.

The hall remained quiet as the first year students began to shuffle up to the hat and were sorted. There was a seemingly equal amount sorted into each of the four houses which was met with cheers from each table as student after student sat at their house table.

When Sybil's name was called, the Slytherin table broke out into whispers and Mary resisted the attempts of her fellow sixth years to engage in speculation about her sorting. Instead, she stared at Sybil as she climbed the steps towards the hat and sat down on the stool. Sybil met her eye in the moments just before the hat was placed on her head and Mary just smiled in encouragement.

It was a longer sort than most, as the hat seemed to war with itself over where to place her. Mary suspected it was going to end up being Gryffindor, as much as she dreaded that. It had been more than 30 years since the war and yet Gryffindor and Slytherin still hated each other.

Some things never changed.

"Gryffindor!" The hat finally declared and Sybil bounced up from the stool to make her way to the table cheering for her. The Slytherin table broke out into even more hushed whispers, many of which included her name as an attempt to get her attention. She ignored all of them. Instead, her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table until she met his eyes. He just nodded and winked as he clapped along with his housemates.

* * *

Mary stared out the window, arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't see anything, the blackness of the night making details hard to pick out beyond the glass but it was better than pacing and watching the door, waiting for him to arrive.

"We need to stop meeting like this, Lady Mary." He greeted her and she could hear his footsteps as he came to stand by her side.

"When will that joke grow old, Matthew?" She sighed, turning to face him and accepting the kiss that he leaned in to press to her lips.

"Never, my darling." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. Her arms were still crossed over her chest, but she consciously tried to ease the tensions that had settled into her frame since the sorting ceremony. "How was your common room? Did they give you a hard time?"

His questions caused the tension to return instantly. She tried to pull out of his arms, but he stood fast, holding her closer. "There were girls crowded together and I heard some whispers. Three guesses as to who was center of the group." She looked up to meet his eye. Matthew just pressed a kiss to the crown of her head instead of responding. "How is Sybil faring? Anyone giving her trouble?"

"No. When I left the hall she was chatting with the other Gryffindor first years." Mary turned, burying her head against his neck and Matthew wrapped his arms around her. "The rest of the House sees it as some sort of coup that the youngest Crawley didn't go into Slytherin. They won't bother her." She wasn't sure exactly what she was feeling at his observation. It went unsaid that some of the upper years would use this as a way to taunt Slytherin.

"You will watch out for her, won't you?" Mary murmured. "For me?"

"Of course I will. Not that I think she'll need it. Sybil is more than able to stick up for herself. She's got more courage in her little finger than most do in their whole body." He said the last bit with a laugh and the vibration of his chest against hers caused her to look up at him.

"Yes, but it's that same courage that tends to get her into trouble." Mary's observation caused Matthew to laugh again, this time Mary joined him. After all, they both knew it to be true. They had both seen the scrapes the youngest Crawley had gotten herself into over the years. It usually ended up with slamming doors and silent dinners as Sybil squared off against Robert and Cora. "Just, don't let her get into a fight with someone who says something about me. Or Edith."

"No one –". Matthew tried to insist before Mary cut him off.

"Matthew, don't play dumb. I am more than aware of my reputation amongst the other houses. Even in my own house for that matter." She stepped away from him, taking a seat on the ledge in front of the window so she could face him. For the first time she got a glimpse of him, his scarlet and gold tie loose around the collar and the tails of his shirt untucked and sticking out beneath the jumper. Normally she didn't like how disheveled some of the boys looked during class, but on him, she found it endearing. Mostly because he rarely ever looked that way. Part of what she liked about him was how fastidious he was about doing the proper thing. It was refreshing after being surrounded by others who'd do anything to advance their own cause. Not that she'd ever admit that to him. "Same goes for you too, by the way. Don't fight because someone says something about me."

"I'm going to defend my girlfriend from slander." Matthew crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. "Don't ask me not to."

"They don't know I'm your girlfriend. They just think I am your distant cousin that the family acknowledges because you are the first to not be a squib in five generations." Matthew bristled at that assessment, staring down at his feet and dropping his arms. Mary felt shame wash over her at his reaction, her cheeks burning in embarrassment from even acknowledging the whispers in front of him.

"You know that's not how my family feels." She stood again, draping her arms across his shoulders. "Not how I feel." She spoke in a whisper and his hands gripped her sides as she stepped even closer into his personal space. "Just three more years and then we are out of school and can just be. Without all the gossip that comes with living with teenagers year round."

"I know." He dropped his forehead to rest against hers. "Are we still on to meet in the library tomorrow? After all, its never too early to start studying for our OWLs."

"It's a date." Mary teased, causing Matthew to smile. "But we better be getting back. Curfew is in a few minutes."

"I'm willing to risk it." Matthew pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "After all, if we get detention, that's just more time we can spend together without raising any suspicions."

"Incorrigible." Mary murmured, but hardly put up a fight when Matthew leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this Hogwarts!AU. I've been thinking about this for quite some time, but its only been now that I seemed to put word to thought. I know that some people have very strong opinions on which house characters go into, but I have my reasons. If you like this, I could be persuaded to write more. (And yes, this is the same eternallyromantic over on tumblr. I seem to have confused some of you over this. Sorry about that!)


	2. Chapter 2

It took Sybil all of one month to get detention.

Mary wasn't sure what the exact reason for the punishment was, but it wasn't a surprise. She knew it was only a matter of time before Sybil did something.

"Mama is not going to be happy about this." Edith stated the obvious as they walked to meet up with their youngest sister. "As eldest, it's your responsibility to tell her."

"I'll let Matthew tell her. He's one of her house prefects after all." Mary didn't bother to look at Edith to know she was rolling her eyes. "After all, he actually knows why she got detention."

They hurried down the last few steps together as they saw Sybil waiting at the entrance to the dining hall, Matthew standing beside her. They weren't talking to each other, weren't even looking at each other; both standing there with their arms crossed over their chest.

Sybil didn't even greet her sisters before speaking. "Mary, can you tell Matthew to stop acting like such a prig?" Sybil shot a glare at him, eyes narrowed and lips curled into a frown.

"You shouldn't have -" Matthew tried to explain only to be cut off.

"If you think I'm going to let some other prig mouth off about my family, you don't know me all that well after all." Sybil moved to stand beside her sisters. Mary could only imagine the site they made, the three Crawley sisters against the Crawley cousin. She could already hear the gossip now.

"But you can't just hex people!" Matthew shouted in frustration. "As prefect, I can't treat you any differently than any other member of the house. And if anyone else had hexed a classmate they'd get detention and lose house points."

"You are the one who suggested the detention?" Edith said with shock. "I guess you do have a backbone against brunette Crawley women after all." That got her a nasty look from both Mary and Sybil. "Oh, do you think I'm blind?" Edith walked into the Great hall in a huff, and Mary could see her taking a seat with at the Slytherin table.

"I'm done having this conversation." Sybil declared about to follow Edith's lead only to be held back as Mary grabbed the edge of her cloak.

"We will have to talk about this later." Mary warned her youngest sister. "Mama is bound to be furious and I wouldn't be surprised if you got a howler for this." With that, Mary let he go and Sybil hurried off, being swarmed by classmates all curious as to what had happened.

"I had no choice, Mary." Matthew began once he was alone with her. He was tempted to run his hand up and down her arm to reassure her, but knew that standing in the doorway to the great hall meant they were on display for the whole student body.

"How bad was it?" Mary sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is the student in hospital?"

"What? No." Matthew took a step closer. "Some second year was talking nonsense about Slytherin and when he saw Sybil, decided to talk about you and Edith. He honestly didn't say much before Sybil hexed him."

"Which hex?"

"Bat-bogey."

"She does seem to prefer that one." Mary sighed again. "Will you write to Mama or shall I?"

"I'll write since I know you aren't really asking." Matthew winked and Mary had to bite her lip to stop from smiling.

"Later?" He asked without any context, but Mary didn't need it to understand what he meant. She just raised her brow before walking away. She knew he got the message.

* * *

"We have to stop." Mary moaned softly, pulling away from Matthew.

"We really don't." Matthew replied, shifting the focus of his kisses from her lips to her neck. "And I wasn't the one to jump the other as soon as the door was closed." He pressed sucking kisses to her skin, careful to prevent too much of a bruise. He had received more than enough lectures about that from Mary already.

"I did no such thing." Mary sighed, but she gave up on pushing him away, wrapping her arms around and guiding him back to her lips.

They continued on this way for minutes, neither concerned with the time passing or the fact that curfew was fast approaching. It wasn't until the sound of some chatter in the hall broke through their little bubble that Matthew pulled away.

"We need to stop." He took a step back, letting the cold air of the room fill in the space between them and hopefully cool them down. "Remind me why we keep this a secret again?"

"I'm not sure I'm willing to let you grope me in front of everyone we go to school with." She ran her fingers through her hair to given them some semblance of order.

"I don't grope you."

"Your hand is still under my skirt!" Mary swatted at his hand and he pulled it away guiltily.

"Two things. One, you like said groping or you wouldn't wear those thigh high stockings with garters leaving inches of open skin to my touch and two, I wouldn't go this far in public." He helped Mary hop down from the windowsill she had been perched on, making sure her wardrobe was put to rights. "But we go days without me being able to show you any affection and then when we do get a moment alone, we get carried away. I think I would have better control of myself if I could kiss you whenever I want." He punctuated this was a peck to her lips before straightening out his own tie and vest.

"We promised Patrick. And there is that whole nasty business of the not-so-secret family unbreakable vow to deal with. Have you come up with a way to end my engagement to Patrick?"

"No," he groused, pouting.

"Then status quo it is." Mary took over fixing his hair, using it as an excuse to run her fingers through his locks. "We promised Patrick that we wouldn't embarrass him by flaunting our relationship while I am still engaged to him. I'm sure he's looking into a loophole as much as we are."

They were at an impasse. Matthew knew this was the best they could do for now, but damn it, there were times where he just wanted to be able to hug his girlfriend without having to analyze if it would spark rumors later.

"Did you write Mama about Sybil?" Mary changed the subject as they walked out of the room, waving her wand over her shoulder to dim the lights as they went.

"Yes. You owe me for that one." He grumbled.

"What did you think we were just doing? And the reason I'm wearing those stockings you like?"

"You are trying to kill me." He groaned to her laughter, following her down the corridor. She felt so light in that moment that she didn't hesitate to turn toward him and kiss him lightly in farewell.

"Until tomorrow." She pressed one more kiss to his lips before hurrying down the corridor that led to Slytherin common room. Matthew watched as she disappeared around a corner before climbing the steps to Gryffindor.

Neither noticed the part of beady eyes that watched them and then disappeared with a snap.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Auror Crawley foils death-eaters plot."

It was the headline that flashed across every daily prophet paper around the Great Hall, accompanied by a photo of Patrick with the Minister of Magic. To everyone else, it was something to talk about; to her it just meant the winter holiday would be spent with his inflated ego. She heard exclamations of amazement and more whispers linking her name to Patrick's as she navigated the aisle toward the door. It was the last day before holiday break and she needed out. On her way, she caught Matthew's eye, but steadfastly ignored any attempts from him to meet up. They would be at Downton in a few hours. They'd talk then.

She just needed to survive the train home with all the chatter about Patrick first.

* * *

It wasn't that Patrick was cruel. Or even intentionally mean. She wouldn't go so far as to describe him as that. Pompous, maybe. Self-centered, most definitely. Ambitious, without a doubt. All this resulted in quite a horrid human being, at least by Mary's standards. (Ironically, she was aware that those words had been used to describe herself by some of her peers.)

The best explanation she had for the antagonist relationship with her betrothed was that, like those magnets she learnt about in primary school, like repels like.

As Downton loomed closer outside the car window, she braved herself for the grand show. Robert and Cora knew that Mary and Patrick didn't get along; they were similarly aware that Mary was dating Matthew, but none of that mattered. She knew she was expected to be the well behaved daughter of the Earl as they entertained their Muggle guests and then the proud future fiancée when the magical community came by.

Her only respite would be the five days between Christmas and New Years when she could floo to Manchester and spend her time with Matthew through the New Year.

"Patrick looks smart in his new robes." Edith gushed as the car creeped closer to the welcoming line waiting for them at Downton's entrance.

"Hmm." Mary murmured in disinterest.

"I can't wait to see Mama and Papa." Sybil bounced in her seat, and Mary couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She remembered her first holiday back from school; she had been just as excited. Edith had been too when it had been her first year. "And I've missed my bed!"

"Here, here." Edith agreed causing the two of them to break into giggles.

The car pulled to a stop and the driver held open the door as they began to step out, Edith first, then Sybil, both of whom were quickly wrapped in hugs from their mother. Mary hesitated a moment before stepping on to the gravel and fixing a bland smile to her face.

It was showtime.

* * *

"Ugh, they are acting as if he saved the world. All he did was stop an attack in the planning stages." Mary whined, dropping onto her bed. Her Muggle mobile phone was clutched in her hand and Facetime open on the screen. Matthew's face on the other side seemed sympathetic.

"Well," Matthew began shrugging his shoulders, "it is a big deal."

"I know!" Mary groaned. She heard the undercurrent of anger in her voice and based on the expression on his face, Matthew had as well. "I mean, I know. I do." She said calmly, scrubbing her free hand over her face in frustration. "But if I have to sit through one more retelling of the story, I may just scream."

"That would make for an interesting conversation break." He joked and she gifted him with her best unamused face which only caused him to laugh. "You will be spared from discussing it here when you visit at least. Mum doesn't even know what's going on; honestly I don't think she cares about the Daily Prophet even though we still get it delivered every day like Dad liked."

"I am looking forward to my visit." Mary said with unusual sincerity. "Even if I have to live as a Muggle for five days."

Matthew just ignored the slight jab and continued speaking. "I've got your room here all set up and waiting. I also have your Christmas present here waiting in case I needed to induce you to leave Downton behind for a few days."

Mary didn't respond, just looked at him intently through the screen. He continued to smile at her as he waited for her to respond. She traced his features with her eyes before finally speaking. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"I'll never get used to that." Isobel greeted as Mary stepped out of the green flames and into the modest home of Isobel Crawley. "Hello, Mary." She accepted a slight hug and kiss before turning to her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hello, darling." He murmured into her skin, pressing a kiss there afterwards and then stepping back a respectable distance.

"Thank you for having me, Isobel." Mary formally thanked, making sure to stay close to Matthew.

"Of course, dear. Just a few rules, no talk of magic when guests are over and no practice of magic, period."

"Yes, absolutely, I understand." Mary nodded. Matthew rolled his eyes at his mother's warning, taking Mary's free hand in his.

"Matthew, will you show her to her room?" Isobel directed. "I'll leave you to get caught up." As soon as Isobel turned the corner and was out of sight, Mary stepped up to Matthew and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

"Let's head upstairs." Matthew took her bag and moved towards the stairs.

"Now, you know I'm not that sort of woman...". She couldn't help but laugh at the exasperated expression that crossed his face at her teasing. She had missed this. She had missed him.

* * *

"We should pause." Matthew said, gasping for air as he pulled away from Mary. Her breathing was similarly labored, but that didn't stop her from twisting her fingers in his hair to pull him back down for another kiss. "We could get caught." He whispered, grasping for a reason to stop the enjoyable snogging session that they had been participating in.

"We are fully dressed. And I think your mother assumes we kiss." Mary rubbed her lips up the angle of his jaw and the little hesitance Matthew had to initially pull away was dwindling quickly.

"Regardless." He mustered his determination and flopped onto his back beside her on his bed. They laid there in comfortable silence for a few moments, their breathing evening out as they calmed down. "Have I mentioned how much I missed you?"

Mary propped herself up on one elbow to look down at him, noting the disheveled hair and shirt. She smoothed down his hair as she spoke. "I must have missed that."

He ignored her teasing, sitting himself up and putting himself to rights. "As much as I would like to continue this, we have plans." He took her hand and tugged her up from the bed.

Mary was tempted to complain (if only because that's what she knew he expected), but the look of excitement on his face made her pause. She stood, righting her own clothing and smoothing her hair down from where his fingers had mused it up. "Lead the way."

* * *

They had been manipulated into spending New Years at Downton. Cora had called Isobel while they were out and between the two of them, they had fixed for a "family reunion" to take place on New Years. At least that was what Isobel called it when she explained the plans to them. Isobel seemed excited, so Mary was loathe to ruin that by refusing. That's how they all ended up traveling home to Downton ahead of schedule.

Since Isobel abhorred magical means of transportation, they ended up taking the car. Mary had found herself alone in the backseat as Matthew drove with his mother is the passenger seat. Mary didn't say much during the trip, allowing Isobel to dominate the conversation. Instead she closed her eyes and pretended to rest, using the time to fortify herself for the "reunion."

* * *

"Our boy here is on track to be the next head Auror." Robert boasted, clapping Patrick on the shoulder. Mary turned her head away, rolling her eyes. She caught Matthew's eye across the room and he smiled causing her to smile in return.

"I'm just doing my job." Patrick demurred, and his arm twined around her waist drawing her back into the conversation.

"Mary, you must be so proud." The couple they had been speaking with (she couldn't for the life of her remember their names) looked at her to comment.

She took a sip of her champagne before adopting her most placid expression. "Of course." Patrick looked at her, expecting her to say more. When she stayed silent, he shot her a glare before speaking himself. She tuned him out, pretending to focus on her drink, her nails, anything else besides him. The conversation continued on around her, no doubt more about Patrick and his amazing abilities. It wasn't until a familiar voice broke through the tedium of the conversation that she focused back on what was said.

"Yes, of course. Patrick, you must want to go with them." They seemed to have been excused and Mary found herself being led away. Patrick's arm seemed to have been replaced by Matthew's and she relaxed into his hold. The hum of the conversation faded as they moved out of the sitting room and then into the library where Sybil and Edith sat waiting.

"Took you long enough." Edith whined. "It's almost midnight." Mary opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Apologies, Edith. It was hard to extract ourselves from the conversation. But we are here now." Patrick sat beside her on the couch and her pout turned into a smile at his attention. "You two could be less conspicuous." Patrick turned towards them, frowning. "We had a deal."

"We could go back, kiss at midnight in front of the lot." Mary shot back, taking a seat beside Sybil on the opposite couch. She tugged Matthew down beside her. Patrick rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his champagne before refilling it from the bottle on the table between them.

"It wouldn't be much different from school then, would it? I hear you've been snogging in the corridors for all to see." He said bitterly. Mary's eyes immediately shot to Edith, but the lack of gloating expression on her features stopped her from saying anything. "You two agreed to keep things quiet until we figured out a way around the vow."

"Are you spying on us? One of your lackeys trailing..." She trailed off, considering it all. She would have noticed someone following them. Matthew would have too. It couldn't have been a student. "No, it was Green. You instructed your house elf to spy on us?" A slimier house elf Mary had never met. His real name was Grejit, but with all the interaction Patrick had with muggles, it was easier to just call him Green. Green relished in the name change, seeing it as just below being handed clothing in honor. He was devoted to Patrick, doing anything and everything he was asked. Similarly to his master, he had a thinly veiled contempt for both Mary and Matthew. The feeling was entirely mutual.

"Good thing I did too otherwise I wouldn't know you were breaking our agreement."

"How dare you —". She was cut off when a hand landed over her mouth.

"Could you not fight? It's two minutes to the New Year." Sybil pulled her hand from Mary's mouth and Patrick looked contrite as he glanced at his youngest cousin. As the baby of the family, Sybil knew the power she had to bring her sister and cousin to heel. This wasn't the first time she had to intervene between the two, no doubt it wouldn't be the last either.

"Yes, of course." Patrick apologized immediately. Mary just nodded in agreement. The five of them settled into silence, until the countdown from the other room began. Mary ignored the fawning look Edith shot Patrick as the count neared midnight, scooting closer to Matthew. She'd be damned if she had to kiss her betrothed at midnight instead of her boyfriend. If she could, she'd let Edith have him (not that he seemed to want her in return.)

At the strike of midnight, Sybil set off a popper of streamers, Patrick toasted and downed yet another drink and Edith followed his lead.

"Happy New Year, darling." Matthew whispered into her ear. She was tempted to turn her head to kiss him but she knew that it would start another row with Patrick who was looking at them from the corner of his eye. As much as she enjoyed kissing her boyfriend, it wasn't worth it. She'd just wait until a better time.

It seemed all she did in her relationship with Matthew was wait. Wait until they were alone, until Patrick was gone, until they were out of school.

She just had to find the patience to wait just a little bit more. There had to be a way around this unbreakable vow, there had to be.

She didn't know what she would do if there wasn't.

* * *

 **AN: So now you all know who was behind the spying from last chapter. Sorry I couldn't answer in the replies to your lovely reviews, but I can't given anything away! That wouldn't be any fun, would it?**

 **Please let me know what you think! I would love to read your thoughts about the chapter and the story!**


End file.
